Let's Talk About Sex
by QTR
Summary: When Catherine and Sara have a discussion about the last time they had sex, it leads to a little something more. CS femslash. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't really know what the point of this one-shot is except that I know I wanted to write it for whatever reason. I just got back from vacation with a sore throat and tons of new ****fic**** ideas and I was craving a little ****Cath****-Sara ****lovin****' :D**

Six months.

It's been six months since I last had sex. And I'm not talking about little flings. I'm talking real, genuine loving sex. You never feel right after a one-night-stand; you feel cold and lonely. It makes me feel the way I did when I was with Eddie.

Kissing, fooling around, footsie—nothing. For God's sake I haven't even been felt-up or been tried to pick up at some bar somewhere. Warrick hasn't been staring at me much lately. I haven't heard very many teasing remarks from Greg. I haven't even seen much of Nicky.

Gil's always lost in his own little world, doing god-knows-what. He's probably having a deep conversation with one of his pets. I may sound selfish but the truth is I don't give a rat's ass. I am a woman, and I have needs.

Very _strong _needs.

With a long defeated sigh I head down the hallway of the lab and ready myself for another long and lonely night. Shift finished about an hour ago and I really just want to go home—or get a drink. Or both. Right now, I really couldn't care either way.

I turn the corner and head into the locker room where I spot Sara sitting on the bench in front of her locker. She turns and looks at me and I see the giant oil smudge across her left cheek, probably from processing a car judging by her dirty blue scrubs. Her hair is tied in a messy ponytail behind her head and strands of brown are beginning to fall in front of her face. She looks exactly how I feel—in desperate need of a drink.

"Hey," she greets with a tired smile.

"Hey," I greet back, "Let me guess—you were assigned to that hit-and-run and the transmission was shot," I can see the stain on her chest. She laughs.

"Yeah, and now I need to take a shower because according to Greg, I smell," she wryly smiles as she gets up and closes her locker, holding a spare change of clothes under her arm.

Poor Sara. Greg's in love with her—I know it, she knows it, everyone in the lab knows it—but it's rare that she goes a week without some sort of teasing remark. It's just teasing but it'd lower my self-esteem. Is that why she always hides out in those bulky sweaters and loose slacks? She'd look much better in something a little more fitting for her figure. I wonder if she even owns something a little naughty…

"Hey Sara," I catch her before she can leave and she turns to face me. "After you get done do you want to go to my place and have a beer?" It must be my needy libido because suddenly I feel a rush of warmth run down to the nether-regions. This is Sara, for god's sake!

She looks at me blankly for a minute and I can't blame her- we've never had the best relationship, but maybe we can change that tonight. "Yeah, that sounds nice," she replies. "Just give me ten minutes to get ready."

"I'll be waiting," I smile back. She turns and leaves and god I shouldn't but I can't stop myself from staring at her ass…

God maybe this is a bad idea. I can't stop these damn thoughts going through my head. I'm all for fantasies, but…

_Sara underneath me in my car.__Sara against the wall.__ Sara sprawled out on the table in the DNA lab. Sara pinned against the hood of—_

Holy shit! This evening may not end well. I sit down and feeling the cool of the metal bench calms me some. Taking a deep breath and letting it out shakily I sit here wondering if Sara has ever felt this way before.

And just like that another series of thoughts come along, and this time they're of Sara's sex-life. Come to think of it, I've never really thought Sara would have time for a relationship let alone sex with all that overtime she's pulling every month. But I guess she was with Hank for a while. No good cheating bastard. They're all the same.

Before my thoughts can escalate any further Sara emerges from around the corner now dressed in a simple tank top and jeans combo. How is it that she can make the simplest things look so sexy?

"Sorry about that," she sighs as she ties her drying hair up with a rubber band. "I had that crap all over me."

"Don't worry about it," I tell her as she reaches into her locker for her bag. "We've got time."

She shoots me a small appreciative smile that I return as she adds the finishing touch and sprays on a light layer of perfume. Musky- I like it.

"Ready?" I ask, getting to my feet as she locks everything up.

"Ready," Sara replies. "I've been ready for a beer all day."

The ride to the bar is silent is nothing new. Sara's never been a real talker, not even around us, but I intend to change that tonight. I don't really know how, but I want to get to know her better. As we pull up to my house I'm glad Lindsey is at another sleep-over tonight. I park the car in the driveway and Sara already has her hand on the door-handle. She must really want that beer.

I can't blame her, I do too. And judging by the flush on my face apparently a little something else, too.

We walk inside after I unlock the door and I tell her to make herself at home as I head into the kitchen and open up the fridge. There's a six-pack inside now reduced to four and I grab two before closing the fridge. I wonder how Lindsey didn't find these. Sitting down at the bar I hand Sara her beer and watch as she opens it without a moment's hesitation and takes a long swig. I watch her for a moment, unable to tear my eyes away. Sometimes I just wish I knew what was going on in her mind. Probably something about a case, I figure.

After a few moments of silence and a few more sips of beer I decided that now is the appropriate time for this conversation. "So, Sara," I start, playing with the neck of my beer. "Let's talk about sex." What? We're both adults. It's also really the only thing that's on my mind right now, so pardon me.

Sara stares at me blankly and I can't help but smirk at that cute little look of innocence on her face. "Sex?" I think she choked on her beer.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Yes Sara, sex," I tell her. "The nasty, hanky-panky, roll in the hay." She simply blinks in confusion. It's now or never. "When was your last time?" I ask her.

She clears her throat and looks away and takes another sip of her beer. I think I made her blush. "I… I can't really remember, honestly."

I raise an eyebrow at her as she continues to avoid eye-contact. Am I not alone here? "What about Hank?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and laughs a little as she looks down at her now half-empty beer. "It… just never got that far with Hank."

That surprises me. "He didn't deserve you, anyways," I inform her, sipping my own beer.

Sara shoots me a small smile which I once again return. Before I know it the tables are turned on me. "So how about you?" she coyly asks with a grin, "When was your last time, Miss Willows?"

I groan. "You really don't want to know that," I smirk.

"Sure I do," she whispers back. Well when she puts it that way…

"Don't laugh," I tell her. She shakes her head indicating that she won't. With a sigh, I saw, "Six months."

We lapse into silence again and I look over at Sara cautiously, wondering if she's trying not to laugh. She isn't.

"Two years."

"What?" I blink.

"Two years," she repeats with a small sigh. "It's been two years for me."

Dear god is that possible? She's gorgeous! She's sexy! Everyone at the lab drools all over her.

"I just never thought about it anymore, you know?" she asks. "Whenever I talked about sex, thought about sex… it was always something to do with a case. That wasn't particularly a turn-on," she sighs. "I guess I just stopped caring."

"Yeah, I can understand that," I reply. There's more silence and then I ask, "Have you ever been with a woman before?" My mind tells me I shouldn't be asking this question but my body says otherwise.

She looks at me like she's just been shot and that answers my question. Still, I can't resist teasing her. Besides, imagining Sara with a woman is too good to pass up. "Come on Sara, it's an honest question," I smirk. "Yes or no?"

She's gnawing at her bottom lip but she does the last thing I expected her to do. "Yes." She answers me.

Now I'm quite intrigued. "When?" I ask.

"Ah-ah-ah," Sara shakes her head. She has some sort of a smirk on her face. "Not before you answer my question—have _you_ ever been with a woman before?"

Touche, Sara. "Once," I admit. But she was definitely nothing like Sara."She was a dancer. I was in college trying to pay my tuition. We worked at the same club and we saw each other every night."

Sara just nods before she speaks again. "I was in college," she tells me. "What better place to experiment?" she grins as she takes another sip of her beer. "Just to test the waters, I suppose. But I don't regret it. It's one of the few mistakes in my life I don't regret."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"I was at this party my roommate dragged me to," Sara starts. "Everyone was drunk- people were falling all over things. She was in one of my classes. We started talking and we had a few beers… one thing led to another…" she trailed off. "I don't remember much after that except I never saw her again."

Before I know what's overcome me I've grabbed her arm and I'm leading her away from the kitchenette and our two unfinished beers. I can't stand it anymore- I've wanted to pounce on her since I saw her in the lab and after we just had a deep discussion about sex I'm supposed to restrain myself? I don't think so. I shove her through the doorway into the hallway and follow after her. I close the window shade next to her to give us some privacy.

"Cath?" Sara asks me, a look of confusion on her face. I think there was something else there too. "What's going on?"

I push her against the wall and I can hear her breathing start to quicken. "I think you know what's going on, Sara," I whisper into her ear. "I really think you do."

My hands move seemingly on their own roughly, hungrily. My right hand slips inside her jeans making her gasp, a sound I quickly decided I enjoy very much. Very much indeed.

Without hesitating any longer I greedily move my hand into her warmth. Her underwear is already sopping wet. "It's only going to get wetter from here, Sara," I hiss into her ear. That's not just a statement—it's a fact. "A _lot_ wetter."

"C-Cath," Sara pants as she squirms against me. There's no doubt she's enjoying this as much as I am. "What are we doing?"

Instead of answering her question I run my spare hand over her breasts to which she emits a low moan. Her breasts are small but they're the perfect size to fit inside my palms. I become a magician and just like that her pesky bra is out of the way. What can I say? I do have magic hands.

Somehow we manage to stumble to the bedroom in the dark, running into the walls doing so and probably earning a few bruises along the way. Right now the bed is looking like a goldmine. Once she's underneath me where she belongs and almost all of her clothes are disposed of I continue my ministrations when suddenly she melts right in front of me. Well that wasn't supposed to happen yet. But I can fix that.

"Who… who would've thought a conversation would lead to _this_?" Sara manages to ground out as I strategically move around her body, seeking bits of skin that may feel void of attention.

"I would," I whisper and with a quick move of my skilled tongue over her pulse point that's all it takes before she starts screaming my name again.

**The End**


End file.
